Tyrul I Lannister
Tyrul I Lannister, also known as Tyrul the Feared,''' '''is the fourth king of the Kingdom of Lannistera. He was responsible for bringing all five kingdoms of the Andal Peninsula under his banner and credited for saving Lannistera and the House Lannister from the brink of collapse. He is considered to be the most powerful and feared man in all of Varopa. Appearance and Character Tyrul is a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man who is currently 28 years old. He has green eyes and blond hair, In battle, he wears deep crimson armor highlighted with gold, with a cloth-of-gold cape. Tyrul is a calculating, intelligent, politically astute, ruthless, and controlling man. After what he saw what his brother Lancel was doing when he was king, he has dedicated his life and efforts towards maintaining the Lannisters' prestige, and ensuring that House Lannister is respected, or at least feared. He is a proven battle commander and politician, and has a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze. Pre-King Tyrul was the third born of Tyion Lannister and Isabelle Caswell in 19 BT. However, Isabelle would die at child birth leading to his sister Cersei blaming Tyrul for Isabelle's death. Tyion although sadden, decided to make his life goal to be the best father he could be to Tyrul. Tyion however, gave more attention to Lancel II at first as he was to be the heir to the throne after Tyion. But during the time Tyion focused on Lancel, Lodin III would talk with the young Tyrul to give him the basics of being a king in last years as king knowing his life was coming to the end. While this was happening, Lancel had little care for politics and would brush off Tyion's lessons as being a potential king. Seeing this, Tyion began considering the possibility of focusing on Tyrul instead. However, when Lodin died, Tyrul was devastated. Tyrul reportedly kept to himself most days. He was so devastated that he wasn't even at Tyions coronation. Tyion felt sorrowful for Tyrul and decided to begin focusing on the young Tyrul teaching all he could know by the age of 10, a year after Tyion took the throne. From here, Tyrul began to mold as a person as he believed that keeping his family name as a power to be reckoned with in the realm was important. He would also be molded by his relationships with Lancel and Cersei as Lancel was weak and careless to him and over the years, he grew to despise Cersei who showed herself to be selfish and still bitter at Tyrul. Tyrul would spend most of his time either with his father or studying. This would make Tyrul feel more and more emotionless when not in the presence of his father. Tyrul and Jilliyan In 4 BT, Tyrul and Tyion would visit the lower House Tyanas castle to stay there for a fortnight. Tyrul would there meet 14 year old Jilliyan Tyana. Tyrul and Jilliyan would bond quickly with their interests in history and studying. Unlike others, Jilliyan managed to make Tyrul smile and Jilliyan grew close to Tyrul. By the time Tyrul had to leave back to Lannisport, Jilliyan and Tyrul were very close. Tyrul at first didn't tell Tyion but he eventually discovered Tyruls liking for Jilliyan. Seeing this, Tyion would plan for him and Jilliyan to be wed when he turned 16. However, Tyrul and Jilliyan would in secret see each other expressing their feelings to each other. Cersei would eventually find out and try to tell Tyion to tell House Tyana (They knew of Jilliyan and Tyrul loving each other however and didn't care) but Tyion didn't care but warned Tyrul to not give her a baby until the marriage. This would however, make Tyruls relationship to Tyion be closer and strong. When Tyrul turned 16, he married Jilliyan and began living in Lannisport now as Jilliyan Lannister. Sibling Incest and Tyions Death At the age of 16, Tyrul began noticing Cersei and Lancel acting differently. Tyrul would first notice how Lancel and Cersei would always be together in Lancels room more often than usual. Tyruls suspicion only grew after he had caught Lancel cuddling with Cersei. Tyrul said nothing at first but then he would see Lancel and Cersei romantically kissing. Seeing this as a means of revenge, Tyrul would go to his father but he would find his father coughing up blood and would then collapse to the ground. A few days later, Tyion would pass away without being able to tell Tyrul that he would be his true heir. This would send Tyrul into a depression and would lead him to be with Jilliyan for most of the time. Tyrul Rise to Power With her, Tyrul would begin to recover but Tyrul and Jilliyan knew of what was coming with Lancel being on the throne. First, Tyrul would find out that Lancel would solve the crisis with the Stormlands was by sending them 3,500,000 Dragon Coins. This came at a shock to many across the realm but mostly anger towards him came from Tyrul Lannister. Tyrul knew that the Stormlands would see as a way of asking for money to supply themselves and the army and tried to warn Lancel. However Lancel ignored his warnings and the inevitable happened in which the Stormlands would threaten war against Lannister after stating it wasn't the actual total and demanded 500,000 more Dragon Coins in which Lancel II gave them to prevent war. Tyrul was furious at Lancel for making the Lannisters seem weak. It only grew worse after the new Castameran King Cannis II would burrow money from Lannister that they never payed back but Lancel II ignored the debts. Tyrul seeing this, would attempt to go to Cersei as she and Lancel were in a romantic affair to convince Lancel to not give free amount to other kingdoms. However, Cersei saw this as a attempt by Tyrul to advance his power towards the throne and ignored his pleas. Tyrul only grew further from his siblings. However, Lancel had gotten ill making him unable to rule for some time leading to Tyrul being on the throne temporarily in 2 BT. Convinced by Jilliyan,Tyrul made it his first duty to demand Castamere to repay their debts and it is rumored that Cannis laughed when the demand came. Cannis refused to pay. Cannis would personally ride to Lannisport to talk with Lancel (Cannis II did not know Tyrul was current ruler). When in the palace, Tyrul would be the one to greet him in which he then ordered the Kingsgaurd soldiers to seize Cannis and throw him in prison. Tyrul would then send a message to Castamere once more for them to pay their debts as Tyrul also prepared the Lannish army. However, Lancel would then come back from his illness and would release Cannis and forgave him of the debts and even gave him 200,000 Dragon Coins. Tyrul knew though that his actions would start a war which he wanted. Even with his actions, Tyrul was welcomed by the general Lannish populous as strong willed person. Seeing this opportunity, Tyrul rose a army of 2,000 soldiers as he planned to overthrow his brother. Jilliyan would support Tyrul in his plans seeing the chance of a new strong king in the realm. While he was planning this, Jilliyan would become pregnant with Tyruls first child In late BT 1. Before the year was over, Tyrul would march on Lannisport saying it was meant to show Lannish power. However Tyrul then gave the order to capture Lancel and Cersei. Lancel and Cersei were then put before the populous in which Tyrul would expose the romantic relationship of Lancel and Cersei. This outraged the public demanding them to be killed. Tyrul would personally see Cersei be burnt alive in front of the masses while also sawing Lancel II in half upside from his genitals to his head officially ending Lancel II short reign and Tyrul ascension to the throne along with Jilliyan at his side as Queen. His Reign as King Slaughter of Castamere and Subjugation of the Realm Now on the throne, Tyrul would begin ambitions of destroying the Stormlands and Castamere. Tyrul would first march on Castamere defeating their forces at every engagement and captured the Capital City of Casta. With the capture of Casta, he also captured the Stormlands King Jondar in which he interrogated him by burning and pealing of his skin along with whipping. After this he executed Jondar and ordered the soldiers to take anything of value and burn the city down and leave no survivors except for a 100 civilians. With them he ordered them to spread the message of what happened and that Casta was just a example of what was to come. After this, he marched on the Mines of Castamere in where he would flood the mines killing Cannis II and ending the slaughter. 64,000 people in total would be killed. This would lead to the remaining houses of Castamere to kneel to Lannish Rule. Seeing how the realm feared him, Tyrul would send messages across the realm for the remaining kingdoms to bend the knee to Lannish rule. Fearing the fate of Castamere, the remaining kingdoms subjugated except the Mountainlands. Rather than starting another war, Tyrul sent a messenger who sung the new song Rains of Castamere. With this, the Mountainlands subjugated to Tyrul making him the King of the Realm. Post Castamere With the Realm now under his rule, Tyrul would return home to Jilliyan with his newborn Darrin born in 0 AT. However he also returned home as he knew he needed to have enough children to keep the Lannister name alive. Tyrul would also focus on keeping a stable peace in the realm while also beginning the process of Lannification to the realm by teaching the way of Lannish life and identity. In 1 AT, he began visits among the Common Folk and houses that pledged to him. During these visits, he kept Jilliyan at home in case of assassination. In 2 AT, Jilliyan would give him another son and him name Tyion II.Now with 2 children, Tyrul became more humble at home cherishing his children. In a stable peace as well, Tyrul would begin the expansion of Lannistera across outside the Peninsula first on Dragon Island and immediately began colonizing the island with over 80,000 people adventuring to the island over the course of 2 years along with building a major settlement of Drago. In 5 AT, Jilliyan would give birth to twins naming them Lyla Lannister and Lodin IV Lannister. By 9 AT, the realm has seen a relative stable peace under his rule. With this, he then would begin to expand the kingdom to the east. Baguette-Lannish War Category:Character